


Awkward Party

by JulienneJc



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), juliennejc - Fandom
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaelin is having co-workers over and Phil, Dan and Jule are being awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Party

Jaelin is having a party where she invites friends and co-workers at. Since Jule barely knows anyone except for Carol, she, herself invited Phil and Dan. Jule, Phil and Dan have been hanging out, eating the party snacks in the corner and being asocial. Then Phil came up with the idea to actually socialize.

Dan: Okay, Jule introduce us to someone!

Jule: I don’t know anyone here!? I mean except you guys, Jaelin and Carol.

Dan: we don’t, have we met Katy? [Dan asked Phil]

Phil: I don’t think so…?

Jule: Oh! You’ll love her! She’s another crazy! 

Phil: Let meet her!

[Finally, the three got around to find Carol in the crowd of Jaelin’s colleagues]

Jule: Carol! Hey!

Carol: Oh hey! Hi!

Phil: Hi

Dan: Hello

Carol: And who are these folks? [Katy faced Jule with the question]

Jule: This is Phil, he’s another youtuber! [Jule gestured towards Phil] and this is Dan, he’s a full time Internet Homo!

Dan: [Dan faced Jule and spoke in a low whisper] I fuking hate you. I hate you, I am going to kill you, I am going to gut you like a fish, I know where you live, I’ll gut you while you sleep.

Jule: [laughs uncontrollably]

Phil: [Awkwardly trying not to laugh]

Jule: Can I be a catfish?

Dan: No, you can not be a catfish!

Carol: Uhhhmm 

[Some guests began to judge and stare at these unique humans, the crowd dies down a bit]

Phil: Can I be a squid? I can go glub glubb.

Dan: Fine, yes, you can be a squid.

Carol: Uh, well, if you’re gonna gut her, can I perform surgery so I can keep her alive? Or better yet, can I keep her organs?

Dan: And she’s a freakin doctor O_O

Jule: [Laughs] KATY NOOOOOOO! [Jule states in the tone of “Jonathon Nooooo”]

[More guests began to judge and stare, the crowd becomes quiet]

Phil: Oooo~ Can I have robotic arm! Wait, I change my mind, I want to be a jellyfish! Can I be a jellyfish?

Dan: I’m not the King of Fishes, Phil. [laughs] Be whatever.

Phil: OooO! Dan! Dan!

Dan: wot. 

[Quickly Jaelin came behind us and joined the conversation in a hush tone]

Phil: You can be a BEARracuda! 

Jaelin: Guys, you’re getting stares….

Dan: That literally killed me, just now. I am now a ghost.

Phil: [Laughs]

Jaelin: Guys, look around, everyone is staring…. 

[Jule looks and steps closer to her bestest friend]

Phil: [Turns to a guest and waves] Hi.

Jaelin: Seriously, I appreciate the fact that you guys want to socialize but don’t. Sorry! These guests are going to be my co-workers and I just want to make good impression! [Starts, ever so secretly, herding the three away from the guests]

Jule: it’s cool no worries.

Dan: Want to go back to our flat and play Smash bros?

Jaelin: Yeah, do that! That sounds fun! You guys like that!

Jule: Sure [Laughs] See yeah, Carol!

Carol: See you guys! Uh, nice meeting you, two!

Dan: It was nice meeting you too!

Phil: Can I bring a plate of food back?

Jaelin: fine -_-” But not all!

Phil: yay! FOOooooooOOOOOooooD!

[As the boys walked out beyond the threshold and into their flat, Phil hands filled with treats]

Jaelin: Jule! 

[Jule heard her name as she cross into the hallway]

Jule: Yeah?

Jaelin: Thank you!

Jule: No problem! You owe 20 bucks!

Jaelin: What!? I did not agree to that!! [Laughs]

Jule: I know XD

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Youtubers ~
> 
> Phil - https://www.youtube.com/user/AmazingPhil 
> 
> Dan - https://www.youtube.com/user/danisnotonfire
> 
> Jule - https://www.youtube.com/user/JulienneJc


End file.
